Bitchy
by littlexcutiexqueen
Summary: Ichigo is between a rock and a hard place, the hard place being Grimmjow's body... basically nothing but PWP but read and review if you like


Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as he walked through the door of his quaint little apartment, his muscles tense as he struggled through yet another day at work only to scrape by. _I need to get another job and fast_ he thought as he opened the envelope that held his measly paycheck, _only 360 dollars? Damn and I was hoping to be able to splurge a little,_ but no his paycheck like the ones before it would go toward his rent, gas money, and of course standard things like food and toiletries.

He took of his jacket and tossed it over a chair before sitting down on his couch, running a hand through his flaming orange hair he pondered what do to next, _I have to find a job but quitting now is not an option, I could always move back in with dad..._ the thought of his eccentric father Isshin slamming him through the wall did not please him in the slightest, he looked down at the watch his father gave him on his twenty first birthday, _perhaps I could pawn this?_

Ichigo jumped when his door was forced open and his ever present scowl deepened when he saw who was on the other side. Grimmjow Jaggerjack stood in the doorway, a feral grin on his face and hair as untamed and as unique as his own, "hiya berry," the blue haired man said waltzing into Ichigo's home.

"Go away Grimmjow I'm not in the mood,"

"Yer not? Bad day at work my little bitchy Ichi?" he cooed flopping down beside Ichigo on the couch.

"You could say that, here check out the load of dough I made this week," he said tossing the envelope on Grimmjow's lap.

"Wow 360 dollars huh? Sounds like ya need ta find another job," the bluenette said.

"And how am I supposed to do that? There is no jobs hiring now and quitting his not an option," Ichigo replied leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Ya know what ya need? A good lay,"

"Oh yeah that would solve all my problems," Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"It would! Ease all yer tense muscles and make ya think clearer," the man beside him reasoned.

"Oh yeah well where am I going to find someone to have sex with?"

"I could help ya out," Grimmjow whispered in the others ear sending shivers down the orange haired mans spine, Ichigo yelped as he was pushed rather roughly back on the couch, his legs spread with Grimmjow sitting comfortably between them, "now lay back and enjoy the ride," he said staring down at Ichigo.

"I have too many things on my mind to just _lay back_" the fiery redhead retorted clearly not amused by Grimmjow's antics.

"Yer too tense Ichi, let me relax them muscles of yers," Grimmjow purred his face only inches away from the other mans.

"I should have locked the door," Ichigo mumbled.

"I would have gotten in anyway," Grimmjow responded pressing his lips onto the others. Ichigo's mind went blank as Grimmjow pressed his tongue between his teeth and savored the taste of his berry, the flavor of coffee and cherry was sharp on his tongue as he devoured the others mouth hungrily, stopping ever so often to catch his breath and nibble on Ichigo's soft pink lips.

Grimmjow left the fiery mans lips in favor of his neck and a soft pleading sound arose of the others throat making the bluenette's blood rush to his groin, trying not to leave a visible mark on the other's tan skin he leaned back to drink in the luscious picture Ichigo made with his thick pouty lips and his lusty chocolate eyes. "Grimmjow," Ichigo murmured frowning as his own voice sounded hoarse and needy to his own ears, the older man above him smirked, his lips wet and rosy from the kiss they shared earlier, and bent down to unbutton Ichigo's shirt.

Ichigo gripped the couch cushions as Grimmjow's hot breath ghosted over his skin making want pool in his belly and his nipples harden despite the fact that it wasn't cool in the apartment. With a wicked grin Grimmjow flicked the others dusky nipple with his long tongue and watched as his berry went wild beneath him and a soft moan spill from the others lips.

Not daring to leave the other untouched he placed a sloppy open mouth kiss on the other hardened bud before moving downward to taste and tease the orange haired man, nipping on the soft warm skin above Ichigo's bellybutton, he was rewarded with a small giggle which caused slight tremors on the others supple skin. Chocolate met cerulean as Grimmjow looked up before popping the button on Ichigo's trousers, with a small hiss the zipper was pulled down and Grimmjow eased them down the others long legs.

With only one small article of clothing left, Grimmjow took his time caressing his berry's thigh with soft feathery touches, "what will it be bitchy Ichi? Should I blow you first and then take you or should we just...cut to the chase?" Grimmjow asked his voice husky. He watched in amusement as Ichigo's face darkened in a blush as he whispered something the bluenette couldn't quite hear, "what was that?" he teased watching as his berry's face darkened a shade more.

"cut to the chase," Ichigo whispered, seeing Grimmjow poised like a god between his legs was the most erotic thing Ichigo had ever seen, Ichigo knew that it must've been killing Grimmjow to go this slow as patience was not the others forte. He got off the couch and stood before removing his shirt and pants leaving Ichigo with a nice view of flawless muscle and tan skin, Ichigo blushed wondering if Grimmjow had planned this or if he always went commando.

Shifting so Grimmjow could get back on the couch and spread his legs a little wider, the overwhelming lust making his brain foggy and unable to think rationally; Ichigo met Grimmjow's piercing gaze as the other brought up three fingers only to coat them generously with saliva, his stomach fluttered as he watched the bluenette lower his fingers and sucked in a sharp breath as one slick digit teased his hole before sliding in almost effortlessly.

It was so warm and tight inside his berry and the animal in him wanted nothing more than to pound into that warm ass and feel his berry clench around him, but by the look on Ichigo's strained face, splitting him open was the last thing he wanted. He wanted Ichigo to feel good, wanted mad passion and screaming pleasure, wanted Ichigo to say his name like a prayer and see his expression when he came.

Wiggling his finger around so loosen the other up Grimmjow dared to push another in, a small whine escaped from Ichigo's lips halting his movements completely, "are ya a virgin Ichi?"

"yes," he admitted, Grimmjow smiled inwardly and shifted so he was face to face his berry again, kissing him to distract him from the pain Grimmjow continued to slowly push his fingers inside of Ichigo, once two fingers were inside his beloved Ichi he scissored and stretched him getting him accustomed to larger things that would be inside him hopefully in the near future.

It burned, it hurt but telling Grimmjow to get those fingers out of his ass and to get the hell out did not seem like an option considering the bluenette would probably use _his_ bathroom to jack off in while Ichigo will have to listen and imagine it was him Grimmjow was fucking instead of his hand.

Ichigo ran his fingers through the other man hair, deepening the kiss enough for Grimmjow to insert the last finger inside him, "relax Ichi," Grimmjow soothed and with a couple of breaths Ichigo willed his body to relax against the strange and uncomfortable sensation inside him, Ichigo bit his lip as Grimmjow began slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of his opening the movements becoming easier to handle though still painful.

Grimmjow saw that the redhead was not enjoying that was happening to his body so with the next thrust in he was determined to find that little gland that would send Ichigo into a writhing mass beneath him, Ichigo's eyes widened almost comically as a loud moan escaped from his lips at the burst of white hot pleasure engulfed him, the older male must have realized for a predatory grin slowly appeared on his face as he pressed those long wicked fingers deeper into the orange headed man.

The blue haired man could help but smirk as he saw his soon to be lover ride his fingers, desperately trying to seek more of that feeling, with each press he saw his lovers cock bobbing tantalizingly close to his face, long and thick, precome dripping from the weeping slit, the pearly translucent fluid contrasting so beautifully with the others flushed and needy flesh. "G-Grimmjow!" the others voice tight with want broke through his thoughts and without hesitation he removed his fingers from Ichigo's hole and leaned over him.

Ichigo shivered as he felt the blunt head of Grimmjow's arousal brush against his cleft and for a moment he felt scared, and a million thoughts rushed through his mind making him worried and confused about this whole thing. A slight push drove Ichigo out of his reverie and back to the moment at hand, he was so close to having sex with this man and yet he didn't know how the other felt about him, "Grimmjow? How do you feel about me?" he asked his voice shaking.

"I like ya, enough that I want to be with ya," the other man answered his azure eyes locked on Ichigo's nervous mahogany ones, with a slight nod he allowed Grimmjow to move deeper inside of him, he winced slightly as the bluenette passed the first ring of muscle forcing it to stretch to accommodate Grimmjow's rather large size. With labored breaths Ichigo once again forced himself to relax against the strange intrusion on his lower half.

It felt so _wonderful_ to be finally inside his berry, like wet velvet, it tightened and loosened driving Grimmjow to almost insanity with the fierce need to fuck _slow_ and just ram into him, but he finally got Ichigo to trust him, to relax against the alien sensation, to finally accept him. he felt the orange headed man relax a tad more and with a will of iron continued to push in agonizingly slow as not to hurt his precious berry.

Ichigo hurt, plain and simple there was so pleasure only intense pain which left him wondering rather or not Grimmjow slicked himself up before pushing into him, he tensed slightly trying to over come the pain but ended with surprise as Grimmjow gripped his hips and a animalistic growl sounded from his throat, "don't do that again berry," the older man warned his eyes wild.

He was seconds away from cumming inside his sweet Ichi so with a few ragged breaths he forced his body into submission and tried his damnest _not_ to cum without Ichigo not feeling even the slightest bit of pleasure. He leaned forward pushing a little more into the others tight wet heat and captured the redheads mouth again slightly begging him to just _feel good_ already. His patience was already wire thin and the overpowering desire to release was so great it left his mind foggy and his eyes hazy.

Grimmjow felt his eyes widened when his little bitchy Ichi wrapped his long sinewy legs around his waist and basically forced even more of the blue haired man inside the other. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he was at last buried balls deep inside the fiery male, with short breaths he kissed along Ichigo's jaw and neck waiting for a sign that he could continue. The sign appeared in the form of a nod and he slowly pulled out only to slowly thrust back in.

The pain was still there but he could handle it and it helped that Grimmjow's mouth played over his skin enticing small moans from the younger man. He felt the bluenette change the pace giving quicker, deeper thrusts and one particular thrust had Ichigo arching his back almost gruesomely shouting out Grimmjow's name in a short burst of air as that special spot was smacked into. The taller male grinned iniquitously as he continued to ram into the younger male's prostate eliciting loud moans from the others rosy lips.

Ichigo was in nirvana, never before had he experienced such immense pleasure that tears dotted his eyes; he wasn't sad or even happy the feeling though was powerful and shook him down to his core. He grabbed Grimmjow's head and smashed there lips together, a tangle of tongues and saliva as each other conveyed the hidden feeling deep within their own hearts.

Grimmjow's orgasm was building, coiling tighter and closer inside him like a snake, it was so perfect thrusting in and out of his Ichigo, feeling him tighten in pleasure and scream out in desire, he slid his hand between their intertwined and slick bodies to fumble for his lovers pulsing arousal, gripping it firmly he gave one sharp pump delighted at the expression of lust on his lovers face. Giving a few more pumps he bit his lip as Ichigo's inside clenched around him and hot liquid spilled between them.

With a snarl Grimmjow came as well and with a couple of erratic thrusts he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Ichigo his heart hammering out of his chest as he came down off his ecstasy high, his eyes half lidded and his muscles well used, after a few moments he got off Ichigo and laid back against the couch. "Grimmjow I'm going to quit my job," Ichigo mumbled looking up at the older man tiredly.

"What ever ya want my little bitchy Ichi."


End file.
